


“let them”

by janewestin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: painting of a scene from the gala in my fic Gravity!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	“let them”




End file.
